A little summer fun!
by VladimireSeximus
Summary: Vlad returns to amity park from a business trip unexpectedly and caught Danny in a water fight on a hot summers day...he is indeed turned on by this . VLADXDANNY SLASH


Here we go an other VladxDanny story...sorry too a long time i had major writers block lol...and here is a little summer fun :)

* * *

One summer day the young Daniel Fenton and his friends Sam and Tucker were at his place with the only spare time they have since Vlad, Danny's new love is on a business trip to Los Angele's. Danny and his friends were playing with a hose since it was terribly hot. Vlad was home early flying over to Danny's place to surprise him he stopped and saw Danny and his friends playing with hoses and water bombs, He halted in thin air to see the boy fling his hair back as water droplets fly off and wet Sam.

"Danny!" she squawked at him

Danny stood there and laughed, Sam go her pay back by throwing a water bomb at his head. Danny shook his hair again sending water everywhere.

"Watch it dude you'll get my PDA wet!" Tucker snapped

Danny laughed and plucked the device out of tuckers hands.

"Come on tuck!, how about you drop the technology for five minutes and have some real fun?" said Sam as she watched Danny put the PDA in her bag.

Tucker rolled his eyes then took his red cap off then sprayed Danny with the hose while he wasn't looking, Tucker started laughing hard then Sam threw a water bomb at Danny.

"Hey!, cheap shot!" Danny and Tucker called together.

As they fought each other with hoses and buckets of water, Vlad watched Danny closely the water that damped Danny's body defined his muscles and tone. Vlad gasped as he landed in a bush near by. As the teens finished up Vlad popped out of the bush scaring the teens.

"AHHH, Fucking hell Vlad! I thought you were away!" Danny snapped.

Vlad smirked as he turned back into his human form and kissed the young phantom.

"I came early, I decided to surprise you, instead I come over here and find you teasing me with out actually knowing you are" Vlad purred.

Sam made a gagging impression to Tucker and they laughed at each other. Vlad ignored them and took Danny in his arms.

"Shall I dry you up Daniel?" Vlad said sadistically.

"Uhhh, we will catch you two later…Cya Danny!" said Sam as she dragged tucker away who wanted to watch the action.

Danny smiled and said his farewells then held Vlad close and kissed him.

"Go ahead…this will be interesting…this time, I want to be on top" Danny said in a sexual tone.

Vlad's eyebrows raise, then he smirked and laughed.

"You don't have the guts or experience Daniel" Vlad said darkly.

Danny pressed against Vlad with a dark look on his face.

"Try me" Danny snarled

Vlad turned into Plasmius then flew up to Danny's room and set Danny down on the bed.

"Lets let our ghosts defile each other" Plasmius said while he took his cape off and dropped it to the floor.

Danny smiled, and then turned into Danny Phantom.

"I've been waiting for you to ask that plasmius" the phantom said seductively

Plasmius continued stripping him self, he took his gloves off, then his belt and his boots. He lay on his side next to the teen with nothing on but black silken boxers. Danny shuffled closer to plasmius and pressed against him. Plasmius pressed his groin into Danny's, there hard members rubbed against each other through the fabric of there pants…Danny was still in his swim shorts. Danny pushed Plasmius gently on to his back, Danny was on top.

The phantom started to nibble at plasmius's left collar bone, then moved down Plasmius's well built body, Danny had his tongue sliding down as he went leaving a wet trail. Danny found his objective as he eased Plasmius's boxers off carefully. Once free, Danny took plasmius's hard weeping member into his mouth and started to suck him.

"Ohhh yeeahhh" Plasmius moaned as his head fell back into the pillow.

Danny continued to suck him tenderly and slow, Plasmius rotated his hips enjoying the mouth of the ghost kid around his cock.

"Faster! You're going too slow!" Plasmius snarls

Danny roll's his green eyes then speeds up and sucks harder. Plasmius let out a low deep moan as he reached down and slipped his hand into the Phantom's white hair then pressing down on the back of Danny's head to make him engulf more of his cock. Plasmius continued throat fucking Danny, then he reached over to Danny's bed side table and grabbed the lubricant.

Danny stopped and let go of Plasmius's cock then sat up on his knees. Plasmius handed Danny the lube, Danny took it then put some on his fingers. The teen hesitated for a second to look plasmius in the eye in question.

"I told you that you couldn't do it Daniel" Plasmius said with a dark look.

Danny narrowed his eyes and gave the "_I can so"_ look then shoved a finger into Plasmius's tight entrance; to Danny's surprise Plasmius was as tight as a virgin. Plasmius moaned loudly as Danny fingered him and reaching those special nerves that cause him to moan ever so loudly. Danny added a second finger, Plasmius took handfuls of sheets and arched his back, he clearly has never been penetrated before…he has always been the dominate one. Danny felt the lube wear thin, he withdrew his fingers then took his swim short's off…he had no underwear on. Danny began to lube his thick cock up; he pressed it against Plasmius's tight hole then eased himself in.

Plasmius gasped as Danny pushed him self slowly in, he began to thrust slowly as he loosened Plasmius's tight entrance. By surprise Plasmius whimpered "It hurts…"

Danny smirked and placed his hands on Plasmius's hips and drove him self deeper.

Plasmius moaned loudly as he rotated his hips around and thrust's back into Danny. The phantom sped up and started to jerk Plasmius's hard cock which was weeping with luscious pre-cum.

Danny lowered him self so he is face to face with Plasmius; he kissed him tenderly as he fucked the older man hardly. Plasmius groaned loud as he felt Danny slide in and out of him,

"It hurts…oohhh…" Plasmius whimpered

"Now…you…know…how…I feel..." Danny panted as he was thrusting

Plasmius arched his back as Danny sat back up and so he could go deeper, Plasmius then moved his hand to his cock and stroked him self saving the trouble. Danny felt his climax rise.

"Don't worry my love…its almost over" Danny said tenderly as he knew Plasmius was still in pain…the good pain.

Plasmius's Danny's bodies tensed as there worlds shattered with an amazing orgasm which took them completely off guard, Danny was expecting it to come later, Plasmius's sweet cum splashed over their stomach's, Danny filled his ass with his warm liquid, Danny let out a long moan of pleasure as he withdrew his cock and laid next to his lover.

Plasmius lay's there in shock and pleasure.

"Wow Daniel…it seems I underestimated you….yet again" Plasmius said while he kissed his young lover.

Danny smirked and kissed plasmius again.

"It seems like you have…it seems like you have" Danny said as he drifted off to sleep with his head on Plasmius's chest.

* * *

Yes i wanted some "Ghostly action" with Danny fucking Vlad for once :p...If you review me enough ill write more ;p


End file.
